


Who wants to live forever

by Julia_Devi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест на заявку:<br/>Взаимное притяжение нарастает, но никак не выльется в секс. Шерлок не может признать, что хочет Мориарти (он выше этого), а Джим не может смириться с собственным неожиданным желанием быть снизу и подчиняться, т.к. по жизни он всегда и во всем доминирует. Каждый как будто боится потерять лицо. Они изводят друг друга враждой и соперничеством, а себя – фантазиями.<br/>Выход находится сам: Джим отдается Шерлоку под маской Ричарда Брука. Оба старательно делают вид, что Брук и Мориарти – разные люди. Встречи Шерлока с Ричардом происходят на фоне продолжающегося противостояния Холмса и Мориарти (описание самого противостояния приветствуется).<br/>Но чем дальше, тем очевиднее, что этого недостаточно – юст между Шерлоком и Джимом только нарастает, несмотря на то, что встречи с Бруком все чаще, а секс все раскрепощеннее. Что будет, когда напряжение станет нестерпимым? Смогут ли они сделать это друг с другом?<br/>Условие: Шерлок и Джим равны, либо оба выигрывают, либо оба проигрывают.<br/>Пожалуйста, не надо изнасилования или унижения Джима. Если у этих двоих дойдет до секса, пусть Шерлок сделает это нежно (с Ричардом автор может делать, что ему заблагорассудится).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who wants to live forever

 

  
_Well close your eyes and try to count to seven,_  
 _And if we die, I'll meet you up in heaven,_  
 _Cos you're beautiful._  
 _(c)_

**

Дуло пистолета упирается Джиму прямо в лоб, но он улыбается совершенно безумным образом. Ему будто все равно, выстрелят ли в него, но, скорее всего, он просто не верит, что это случится.

Не в этот раз.

Шерлок часто дышит, хмурится и, кажется, дрожит. В ангаре пыльно и уже слышен вой сирен.

Пульсация.  
Удар-через-раз.  
Шерлок чувствует это всем телом, особенно в горле, внизу живота и на кончике пистолета. Там — особенно сильно. Но Джим улыбается, и он не может выстрелить. Кажется, что еще не время, еще можно все исправить, растянуть до следующего раза.

Каждый раз — как последний.

Они никогда не подходят друг к другу ближе, чем на расстояние вытянутой с пистолетом руки, и оба знают, что стоит только попробовать — вселенная сама спустит курок.

Джим, кажется, не дышит вовсе, но улыбается широко. Складывается ощущение, что ему хочется зарыдать, но не делать же этого, в самом деле — вот что будет выглядеть действительно сумасшедше.

У Джима в глазах чернота, в них ничего не отражается — просто дыры, а не глаза. Шерлок не смотрит в них, только вокруг, на складки кожи у глаз. От улыбки они натягиваются сильнее, и Шерлок вспоминает на мгновение, как проводил по ним пальцами, когда Мориарти был Бруком. Видение неуместно, и даже не кажется воспоминанием сейчас — лишь фантазией.  
— Я пристрелю тебя, — говорит Шерлок, задыхаясь.  
— Нет, ты этого не сделаешь, — отвечает Джим сквозь смех так, будто ему больно говорить.

Сирены слышно все ближе.

— Отпусти меня, ты же знаешь, что должен меня отпустить.  
— Назови мне хоть одну причину...  
— Пятница, в восемь, — шепчет Джим, поднимает голову, и дуло пистолета оказывается около его губ. Он ничего не делает, просто стоит так пару секунд и уходит.

Шерлок дышит тяжело и отрывисто. И думает, то Джиму очень идет пистолет у лица.  
Пульсация не стихает.

**

В квартире Китти не горит свет. Они всегда встречаются здесь. Где находится сама журналистка, Шерлок не знает, но догадаться не трудно — загадка легкая, впрочем, он не хочет ее разгадывать.

Он проходит в коридор, снимает пальто и обувь. С их последней встречи прошло две недели. Со встречи с Мориарти прошло три дня. Шерлок почти умер за эти три дня.

Он находит Ричарда сидящим в темноте на кухне — тот что-то пьет из кружки и выглядит крайне уставшим и измотанным. Шерлок подходит ближе и садится рядом за стол. Они молчат. Они вообще не часто говорят в эти моменты.

Все произошло случайно.  
Джим сам позвал его, и порой Шерлоку кажется, что поступок этот стоил Мориарти самого немыслимого из всех усилий, которые только можно приложить в этой жизни. Каждый раз, когда он смотрит на лицо Брука, он видит там плохо скрываемую борьбу с самим собой. Ричард куда более паршивый актер, чем Джим.

Мориарти тогда послал письмо. Оно содержало привычное теперь уже «пятница, в восемь», также адрес и подпись «Р.Б.»

Долго думать не пришлось, от кого оно было. Шерлок тогда шел и думал, что это будет просто очередной ребус, и придется разгадывать загадки, даже пистолет взял на всякий случай.

Тогда и довелось приставить его к голове Мориарти в первый раз.

Он казался удивительно хрупким в простой заношенной футболке. Лепетал чушь про свою тяжелую жизнь оттого, что пропала хозяйка квартиры, умолял Шерлока найти ее, взяться за это дело. Шерлок смотрел на него, контролируя негодование и ярость из последних сил, и не мог это выносить — весь этот спектакль, одно больше издевательство. Он просто прижал Джима к стене и приставил пистолет к его голове.  
— Что ты задумал, отвечай! — Шерлок дрожал вроде бы от злости, но скорее потому что не понимал ни себя, ни Джима, потому что не видел дальше привычного противостояния, потому что уже не мог контролировать себя. Джим хватал ртом воздух и изображал страх невероятно убедительно. Его плечи дрожали так, что их хотелось сжать до боли и тряхнуть его, как следует. Хотелось выдернуть Мориарти из этого костюма нелепого Брука, и Шерлок был готов сделать это.  
— Шерлок, — прошептал Брук голосом Мориарти. — Не надо делать вид, что ты не знаешь для чего все это, — страх тут же сошел с его лица, и в темноте коридора Шерлок видел истинное лицо того, с кем говорит. — Ты можешь пристрелить меня, простого беззащитного актера. А можешь сделать со мной все, что захочешь. Все, Шерлок.  
— Я ничего не хочу делать с тобой, — Холмс дернулся и сжал плечо Джима сильнее.  
— Но мы оба знаем, что это не совсем так…

Так все и началось. Прямо в коридоре, в темноте, у стены. Пистолет был отброшен в дальний угол за ненадобностью. Вскоре за ним последовала и одежда. Получилось быстро и грубо, но никто не имел ничего против — именно это было нужно им обоим. Когда Шерлок покинул квартиру в тот, первый раз, он четко это осознал.

**

Временами Шерлоку кажется, что он попал в ад. Или театр. Театр тоже очень похож на ад в данной ситуации. Он понимает, что не хочет играть в эту игру, но не может без нее жить. Год это длится или вечность, Шерлок уже не может сказать наверняка. Ему кажется, что так было с начала времен. С начала их знакомства. Что в сущности, одно и то же.

Но в этот раз что-то было не так.  
Возможно, лучше бы он, правда, умер за эти три дня.

Ричард сидит молча. Он не слишком разговорчив, особенно в последние разы.  
Чем дальше все это заходит, тем меньше удовлетворения приносит, и Шерлок понимает, что не только ему.

Он смотрит на Брука, на его руки, застывшие с кружкой, и знает, кто это. Он осознает это вполне ясно. Каждый раз, когда проводит ладонями по его лицу, по груди, по бокам, он знает, что в его руках Мориарти. И в то же время не может в это поверить. Каждый раз, когда целует его шею, его запястья, соски и ключицы, у него просто не выходит видеть в Ричарде Джима. Порой ему кажется, что Мориарти действительно псих с раздвоением личности, и что он, когда он Джим, не может позволить себе быть слабым, не может позволить подчиняться. Потому сознание и создало ему Брука, чтобы компенсировать эти желания. С какой стати Шерлок потакает этому, он до сих пор не имеет понятия. Наверное, потому что сам такой же. Потому что не сможет подчиниться Мориарти.

Они могут играть в прятки вечно, противостоять друг другу, сходить с ума друг по другу, и все равно держаться не ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой с пистолетом руки.

«Все это должно прекратиться», — пульсирует в голове у Шерлока, но они оба знают, что прекратится это лишь выстрелом в голову. Джиму очень идет пистолет у лица, но Шерлок не хочет его убивать. Он не уверен, что сможет обойтись без этого сумасшедшего театра.

Ричард переводит взгляд с кружки на Шерлока и улыбается. Он всегда так улыбается — едва заметно, уголками губ, можно было бы сказать, что почти тепло, но глаза его ничего не выражают, поэтому и улыбка кажется безжизненной. Но она все равно не идет ни в какое сравнение с безумным оскалом Мориарти, и Шерлок рад, что может видеть ее. Это привычно.

А привыкать к чему-либо плохо. Тем более, к чему-то фальшивому.

Шерлок остро чувствует сейчас, как сильно ему хочется поднять Ричарда со стула, прислонить к столу и сжать в руках сильно, как если бы он не видел его тысячелетие.  
Но он ничего не делает. Он ждет.

Брук сам подходит к нему, встает напротив и расстегивает свою рубашку. Шерлок проводит по его рукам своими, поглаживает запястья и удерживает их так какое-то время. Ричард опять улыбается и сжимает ладони в ответ. Он закрывает глаза, но Шерлок думает, что это к лучшему. Так можно представить, что его улыбка действительно таит в себе тепло.

Казалось бы, после того инцидента, когда почти неделю они непрерывно преследовали друг друга и встретились наконец в том ангаре, следовало бы выпустить все накопившееся напряжение быстро и безудержно, но этого не происходит. Шерлок долго ласкает Ричарда одними лишь ладонями и думает о том, что это не тот, человек, которого он хочет. И пульсация не проходит. Она лишь нарастает с каждым прикосновением и движением, даже с разрядкой она продолжает сковывать тело и разум.  
После Ричард лежит рядом и, кажется, спит. Шерлок не верит, что Джим заснул бы сейчас. Шерлок хочет назвать его по имени. Очень хочет, но понятия не имеет, что будет, если сделает это, и боится непонятно чего. Он поворачивается в постели, и Брук смотрит на него. Свет из окна отражается в его глазах, они блестят и кажутся светлыми.

— Мы должны прекратить, — говорит Шерлок, когда нет больше сил просто смотреть не в те глаза, которые нужны.  
— Почему? — спрашивает Джим голосом Брука.  
— Ты мне не нужен, — отвечает Шерлок, встает и уходит.

Мне нужен не ты.

**

По поверхностным подсчетам остается где-то двадцать минут до взрыва. Шерлок знает, где бомба, но он не пойдет ее искать. Во-первых, едва ли он сможет обезвредить ее, во-вторых, у него есть дела поважнее.

Он спускается на цокольный этаж, долго идет по коридору. Он знает, что Мориарти здесь, в одном из кабинетов, и, должно быть, совершенно растерял рассудок, если контролирует операции лично, присутствует на них. Шерлок понимает, что Джим действительно хочет пулю в голову. Не от него, так от какого-нибудь особо деятельного полицейского. Шерлок не хочет, чтобы Джим умирал, поэтому ищет его, и время сокращается на четыре минуты.

— Я ждал тебя, Ше-е-ерлок, — тянет Мориарти, приветственно вскидывает руки, но с кресла не встает.  
— Я бы на твоем месте поторопился, — сухо отвечает Шерлок, но он едва владеет голосом. Им действительно стоит уходить.  
— И ничего не сдаешь, что предотвратить взрыв?  
— Я не сапер, а люди эвакуированы.  
— Не все, — Джим усмехается. - Как ты думаешь убедить меня уйти?  
— С чего ты взял...  
Но он замолкает, когда Джим смеется. Шерлок напрягает скулы, ему хочется возразить, но нет смысла. Они оба знают, что он пришел сюда затем, чтобы уговорить Джима уйти вместе с ним.  
— Ну, так что? — шепчет Джим и все же встает из-за стола.  
Его будто шатает, Шерлок не знает, точно ли это, или ему кажется от невыносимого напряжения, что окутывает их. Джим подходит недостаточно близко, но Шерлок прекрасно видит его лицо. Его взгляд чистый и светлый сейчас как у Брука, и оправдывать все произошедшее между ними тем, что они оба свихнулись, уже не выйдет.  
И пока они просто смотрят друг на друга, они теряют еще четыре минуты.

Потом Шерлок достает пистолет и протягивает его Джиму рукояткой вперед.  
Тот смотрит удивленно несколько мгновений, но у него резко темнеют глаза, и он быстро берет пистолет. Джим смотрит на него у себя в руке так, будто вообще не держал его никогда раньше, и не знает, для чего он нужен. Он кивает чему-то, а затем быстро наставляет его на Шерлока. Прижимает дуло прямо ко лбу. У Шерлока дрожат пальцы и левый уголок губ. И ему, наверное, должно быть страшно, потому что осталось хорошо если десять минут до взрыва, он стоит в каком-то офисе, Мориарти прижимает дуло к его голове, но все, что он может чувствовать сейчас на самом деле — это дикое, неописуемое возбуждение.

Он сдается, и знает, что Джим тоже это понимает.

Джим давит пистолетом сильнее, и Шерлок отходит назад, до тех пор, пока не натыкается на стену. Но Джиму не нравится так — он проводит дулом по его щеке, пока не упирает его в подбородок, заставляя чуть приподнять голову.  
— Убить тебя? Смеешься?  
Шерлок молчит, лишь отрицательно качает головой. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, кажется, вечность, но на самом деле наверняка не дольше тридцати секунд.  
А потом Мориарти шепчет:  
— Сдаешься?  
И Шерлок знает, что надо ответить. Потому что он действительно сдается, потому что то усилие, которое Джим взял на себя вначале этого безумия — записка с адресом и временем, она стоила ему многого. Она стоит кивка головы сейчас. Шерлок знает, что стоит.

Просто им нельзя бороться друг с другом. Они сильны и слабы в равной степени, в одних и тех же местах — друг в друге.

Шерлок кивает, и ему кажется, что Джим начинает дышать только сейчас, но не опускает пистолет, смотрит подозрительно, и Шерлок поднимает руку к его руке, зажавшей оружие, заставляет отпустить пистолет, но не отпускает его ладонь.  
Те же пальцы, то же тело, тот же человек — другая реальность.  
Пульсация стихает. Шерлок ухмыляется.  
— Доволен? Может, все же...  
Джим закатывает глаза и тянет его к выходу. Хорошо, если осталось минуты три, но никто не считал. Где-то у самого выхода Шерлок останавливается и целует его. Жадно, быстро, уверено.

А потом они куда-то бегут. И за спиной у них горит здание.

Fin.


End file.
